The objective of the proposed activity of the CNRC will be to organize a year-round Seminar in the Neurosciences. Eminent National and International neuroscientists will be invited to UTSA, and allowed to interact with CNRC participants on a bi-weekly basis. Speakers chosen will include members of the External Advisory Board and Mentors for the subprojects proposed by individual investigators. This interaction will include two primary events: (1) Presentation of the visiting scientists's most recent findings to faculty and students *in a Symposium format; (2) One-on-one interaction with individual CNRC members and other faculty with related interests to allow sharing of new techniques and knowledge among those with similar interests. Each participant will spend approximately two to three days at the center to provide the presenters time to participate in each of these activities. Invited participants are requested by members of the center, and will include renowned scientists in the fields of neuroanatomy, neurocomputation, molecular neuroscience, cellular physiology, neurophysiology, developmental neuroscience, and behavioral neuroscience. Speakers also will include those whose research is of clinical relevance, addressing neurological disorders and findings with clinical relevance.